


A Visit From Old Nick

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at the Bunker, and the boys are visited by some unexpected guests.A Supernatural-based take on the classic poem "A Visit From  St. Nicholas" by Clement Clark Moore.





	A Visit From Old Nick

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little piece for the holiday season! I had the idea for this but quickly became overwhelmed - when I mentioned it to my husband he offered to co-write this with me. He really is the best!
> 
> Cheers to a happy holiday season! We hope you enjoy, and as always, thank you so much for reading!

‘Twas the night before Christmas and down in the bunker,

Was an angel, a nephilim and two surly hunters.

The shotguns were placed in the armory with care,

As well as their spellbooks and other such fare.

Jack was all nestled warm and snug in his bed,

As visions of nougat bars danced in his head.

Dean in his bathrobe, Sam in his flannel

And Cas in his trench coat - his heavenly mantle.

When out in the War Room arose such a clatter,

They sprang from their chairs to see what was the matter,

Away down the hallway they flew like a flash

Grabbing emergency handguns that they had stashed

And Cas drew his angel blade - it glowed in the light,

What would dare come to haunt them on this cold Christmas night?

When what to their wondering eyes did appear

But Rowena the witch with her eyes full of fear

And Crowley beside her, lips curled in a smirk,

“Now Squirrel, Moose and Feathers - let’s not go berserk,

Lucifer has escaped from his cage deep down in Hell

And summoned every demon he knows and knew well:

He’s called up Alastair, Dagon, Lilith and Cain,

He’s got Ruby, Azazel, and Meg Masters - again!”

“We need your help, boys” Rowena entreated,

“My magic’s too weak, I fear we’re defeated!”

Sam looked at the two and said with a smile,

“It’s Christmas, I guess we can help for awhile.”

But as soon as his words had been uttered aloud,

Lucifer appeared from his evil dark cloud.

He glanced all around at those that had gathered

And said, “It’s sad, on this day, I never have mattered.

You know, I like to party, drink and be merry

Tell me, you all, am I really so scary?”

Dean scowled at the Devil, said, “Listen you bitch -”

But Cas cut him off with, “Let’s just hear his pitch.”

Just as the archangel was about to construe,

Jack appeared from the shadows, shouting “Oh no, it’s you!

What is it you want? And why did you come here?

I doubt that your reasons are hardly sincere…”

“My dad had a son for whom this day was so named,

But my lot in life was to simply get blamed

For all of earth’s evil, turmoils, and sin...

When it came to Chuck, son, I just couldn’t win.

But you, my dear boy, are my greatest creation,

And I’d love to join in on this celebration.”

Jack looked over to Sam, Sam glanced at his brother,

Dean and Castiel nodded at one another

Crowley gave a shrug, Rowena’s eyes all a-glimmer

As she conjured a feast - a grand Christmas dinner.

All around the map table the motley crew spread,

Sipping whiskey and wine, friends and rivals broke bread:

All grudges gave way to much laughter and cheer,

For kindness and love guide us this time of year.

“This is awesome!” Dean said as he rose from his seat,

“Time for a toast, so now stand up all of you freaks!

Raise your glass, what a supernatural Christmas:

Saving people, hunting things, the family business.”

 

_**Merry Christmas!** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rockhoochie)


End file.
